Omoiegaku
by WindPretear
Summary: After five years, Sasuke still can't seem to get Sakura out of his head. What happens when unsuspected visitors arrive on Team Hawks camp grounds? Karin bashing! SasuSaku fluffness! R&R please! OOC!


**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for no updates lately, but i seriously AM working on them. THANK GOD for study hall!!! Ok, so this plot for a story popped into my head while watching an AMAZING AMV on Youtube so i based off the SasuSaku part of it into a mini-song fic-story. It's based off the song "A little too not over You' by: David Archuleta. The video that inspired me to write this is "A Little Too Not Over You..." by: xXEnchantedMarshie18X so you all better check it out! I'll post a link to my proflie. I hope you guys like this one-shot, so please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song or anime...i wish i did XD**

* * *

Omoiegaku

**By: WindPretear**

**Rated: T**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**"I'm just a little too not over you"**

_She. _

-

-

-

-

_That woman._

-

-

-

-

Was the constant thought of his heart, mind, and soul. She haunted his dreams every night with her sweet innocent child-like but womanly voice he could remember cried out to him, begging him to not leave her, or at least to take her with him. Trying everything in her power to make him change his mind. Five years later, you would think she would be clear of his memories, …but it was the exact opposite. With only one encounter since that fateful, cold, and dark ghostly night, he regretted leaving her. He regretted it so fucking much. He regretted making her shed diamond tears of sadness. He regretted not telling her that everything would be all right, but he knew if he did, that it would have been a lie. There was no way for him to return back to her. To those hypnotizing emerald eyes that sparkled like rare jewels, he thought he would never see in person again. He knew that he would never get to see how she had gracefully matured into the woman he always dreamed of making his wife. He missed her bubble gum pink hair. He would always wonder if they would have ever had daughters, if they would have their mother's unusually beautiful pink locks, or his own dark blue hair.

**_"Maybe I regret, everything we said, no way to take it all back"_**

He remembered seeing her two years ago, at the ruins of the Sound base. She came along with Naruto, Sai, and Yamato in hopes of finding him and determined to bring him back to Konoha. He remembered when she ran out from that pitch black dark hallway into the bright sun-filled crater, how she shone with feminine beauty. When their eyes suddenly met, he watched those dainty lips utter his name in a whisper laced with the effects of her broken heart.

_"Sa-suke…-kun"_

He saw the yearning to hold him in her eyes, he saw the love…but what killed him the most....was seeing the hurt and betrayal.

"_Sakura_"

He acknowledged back to her in his own deep sexy baritone male voice. He remembered every little detail, how her nice curvy womanly body froze at the sound of her voice floating off his lips. Her breath was caught in her throat. Those eyes, oh how he could go on about those all day, those eyes filled with unshed tears, threatening to spill any moment. Of course, he held the urge to jump down there and embrace her. No. He HAD to keep composed. He could never let anyone other than himself know of how he felt for her. And even then it was dangerous.

_His love for her._

He purposely did not attack his precious cherry blossom even though he attacked everyone else that fateful day, he could not live with himself if he physically hurt her. He had already done so emotionally and mentally.

-

-

-

-

"_**Yeah… Now I'm on my own, how I let you go…."**_

The 18-year-old well-built male was lounging up on a sturdy tree branch 20 feet off the ground as his teammates of Team Hawk rested below on the dirt floor of the forest. His right leg remained on the branch while his left dangled off it and his back rested against the trunk. His head was staring up into the partly cloudy sky of the early summer morning. His dark haunting onyx eyes studied each puffy white cloud that past by while breathing in the calming aroma of the fire they made for the camp and the fresh dew on the surrounding leaving around him. He looked down to observe his fellow teammates and to make sure the coast was clear for what he was about to do next. Seeing as Suigetsu and Karin were arguing and Juugo was resting his eyes, he concluded he would not be bothered. Once again peering up through the canopy of leaves to the sky, he could have sworn he saw a cloud shaped as a cherry blossom.

"…_**I'll never understand…."**_

Reaching into his white shirt, the one that revealed his chest and muscles, he pulled out a neatly folded piece of white paper. Giving an almost small smile down to it, he carefully opened it with his large callused fingers. He smoothed out the creases on his leg (now bent to conceal the paper) and ran his index finger over the image of a young 13-year-old girl on it.

_It was a picture..._

-

-

-

-

_Of his beloved cherry blossom….Sakura Haruno. _

The picture had been taken a few weeks prior to his leaving Konoha. It was at the annual Cherry Blossom festival when the whole village would celebrate the blooming of the beautiful sakura trees. Sakura had begged him to attend. After some bruises scattered here and there, after a dislocated wrist, and his ears almost deaf, he finally caved in and went to the celebration with her.

She had managed to get him to take a picture with her on the decorated bridge over the large koi pond a few streets away from the village square. Stars adorned the darkened sky, colorful lamps with cherry blossoms along them hung above the red bridge. Sakura wore a soft pink kimono adorned with a cherry blossom design cascading from her right shoulder, wrapping around her body all the way down to her left ankle. Her obi was black and tied around with a dark blue string. She wore her short pink hair down and wore no make-up except for lip-gloss. In Sasuke's personal opinion, he thought she was naturally beautiful and needed to make-up to cover it. In the photograph, her eyes shone with happiness and she wore a dainty smile on her lips, obviously happy she was standing with her crush on her right side.

In the picture, Sasuke wore all black; he had a nice black button up shirt on with the Uchiha crest on the back and black dress pants. His hair was still messy and his eyes still appeared to be cold. A small smirk played on his lips in the picture as Sakura held onto his left arm as they posed for the camera.

Sasuke laughed in his head when he remembered how he had not caused a struggle to take the picture and remembered the look of shock on her face, but none the less ecstatic and happy.

"…_**I'll never understand…."**_

"_**Yeah….oh oh oh oh oh oh oh"**_

Sasuke was so caught up in his memories, he did not sense his annoying female teammate creep up behind him and did not hear the pleas of Suigetsu warning her to not disturb him. She noticed how his eyes were softening towards the pink-haired girl in the picture. What surprised her was that he himself was standing in it, one teen looking content while the other looked giddy. A wave of jealously smacked Karin right in her ugly face.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" She hopped off the branch above him launching herself right onto him. His eyes widened as he dropped his precious picture down and slipped off the branch starting to fall. Cursing and glaring at Karin, she pushed her away and flipped down, landing safely and gracefully onto the ground. Karin evilly snickered grabbing the small picture and landing opposite of Sasuke.

She glared at the picture in her grasp and looked up to Sasuke holding the picture up to him, "WHO, is **SHE**?!!!" "**HMM**???" She shrieked pointing to the pretty girl in the picture.

Sasuke activated the sharigan, "Karin. Give. That. Back. _**Now**_." He hissed walking towards her; he looked as if he was about to tear her apart with every step he took in her direction. Karin's eyes widened, she had never seen Sasuke this angry before, not even when his brother Itachi was mentioned. Karin whimpered and folded the picture up flinging it back to him. Sasuke swiftly caught it and placed it back safely in his shirt.

"Don't you DARE try and take that away, AGAIN. If you do, i will not hesitate to end your life." Sasuke growled threatening her life then leaping back up into the trees, but higher than before so his team could not see him.

"Karin, what the FUCK?!" Suigetsu purple eyes were wide as he questioned her as Juugo propped himself on his elbow waiting for Karin to explain herself.

She "hmphed" and plopped herself down around the fire. She crossed her arms and legs, "I just wanted to know what he is always pulling out of his shirt to look at. You know that small piece of paper he's ALWAYS looking at?"

Juugo and Suigetsu nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about. They knew how their leader would look at that mysterious white piece of paper every morning and were always curious to ask what it was, but were afraid for their lives for prying through his personal business.

Karin grunted and pouted, "It was a picture probably taken a few years ago, it was _Sasuke_ standing next to a pink haired **FREAK**!" Karin screeched waving her arms about and Suigetsu started to laugh, but it turned to coughing. Juugo looked toward Suigetsu who just nodded he was fine.

"Karin, you held it up, I saw it, it was Sasuke standing next to a very pretty young pink-haired woman." Juugo stated emotionlessly and Suigetsu shook his head in agreement.

"You're just jealous Sasuke looked happy in a picture with a girl other than YOU! Oh wait…you aren't a girl…whoops." Suigetsu chuckled and smirked in victory at the joke as Karin's aura steamed red and flowed out of her body, her hair was standing on edge. Her breathing turned deep and heavy as she resisted the urge to pulverize his face.

"UGH, I want to know who that pink haired bitch is." Karin angrily grunted and fuming; she knew that if he had a picture of a girl, they must be somehow important to him in some way. She saw how he looked happy staring at that picture, she was jealous because he never gave her a second glance, or even any emotion on his face.

**"Tell me why, it's so hard to fight it, don't remind me, I'm not over it"**

Karin's senses perked up at the spark of aura's of three- no four rapidly approaching ninja heading their way. Suigetsu and Juugo seemed to feel something too and Sasuke jumped out of the trees, landing in front of them.

"How many?" Sasuke ordered Karin harshly to tell her how many threats were coming their way.

"Three men, one woman. The eldest man is 33 years old, and the three are 17 years old. I can feel immense power." Karin spoke what she could read. She could barely sense what they looked like which was unusual for her.

All four of them got on their guard and faced towards east, which was the direction the ninjas were coming from with Sasuke standing in the front of them like a leader is supposed to.

Sasuke immediately froze, the life forms were only 38 feet away, and he felt a strange familiarness to the chakra signals he was receiving. He activated his sharigan and almost fell over from shock at what- no- _who_ he saw. His Uchiha blood ran cold and he could feel his body start to shake with excitement as well as guilt. Leading the approaching group was the captivating woman of his dreams and whom was the keeper of his locked up heart.

-

-

-

-

The one.

-

-

-

-

The only.

-

-

-

-

Sakura Haruno.

-

-

-

-

"_**Tell me why, I can't seem to face the truth"**_

The increasing Konoha team finally made their way to the clearing in the forest where Sasuke and his team resided for the time being. Out of the trees came Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke's replacement Sai. Sasuke caught Sakura's eyes and immediately the two froze, Sakura wanted to jump into his arms and cry, but at the same time wanted to punch him right in the face; Sasuke tried to not let his emotions for the pink-haired kunoichi get to his head.

Karin was glaring daggers at the two while the other bystanders just watched while the Uchiha prodigy and Sakura looked at each other and got lost in one another's eyes.

-

-

-

-

Almost a minute passed before any one decided to make the first move.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha, by the order of the Hokage, you are to return to Konoha, by any force necessary." Sakura spoke in a demanding voice on a tree branch that hung 13 feet off the ground. Sasuke's heart melted by the sound of her sweet matured voice reaching his ears. He took the time to observe her figure, comparing it to the time he saw it 2 years ago, and noticing it indeed had grown into that of a woman's. She wore a red low cut halter-top that showed off her cleavage and the Haruno clan symbol on the back. The shirt was cut off three inches above her belly button so it was more of a sexy sports bra in his opinion. She wore black short shorts with weapon pouches strapped to her leg and butt. She had kept her hair short just like it had been before, but it seemed to have grown an inch. Her Nin headband was wore on her head like a headband like it had always been before. She wore the regular black ninja sandals.

Sakura stared down at the only love she had ever known, noticing the obvious change in his appearance. He had grown into the man she always dreamed of marrying. His face was more chiseled and defined but held the same onyx eyes that could always melt her soul with one look. He wore the same outfit as the last time she saw him, white shirt that showed off his chest, black pants held up by a purple rope. He was probably 6' 2" now she calculated watching him. Sakura barely noticed his teammates standing beside him until one, obnoxious shout disrupted everyone's thoughts.

"YOU!!!! YOU'RE THE BITCH IN THAT PICTURE SASUKE ALWAYS CARRYS AROUND!" Karin screamed in rage pointing an unmanicured, gross finger up at the stunning beautiful kunoichi. Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi stared down at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Sakura growled shoving her gloves onto her hands.

Karin stepped forward out of the line she was in and continued her stupid, rash, horrible decision, "YES **YOU**! YOU PINK-HAIRED SLUT! SASUKE IS _ALWAYS_ STARING AT THAT DAMN PICTURE OF **YOU** HE CARRIES AROUND. YOU AREN'T EVEN _PRETTY_! I don't know why he wants to look at YOU all day."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock glancing towards Sasuke who had shifted his gaze to a near by bush then stared back at Karin angrily, "I don't know who they hell you are, but you have NO right to insult me." Sakura smirked and calmly jumped off the branch, gracefully landing on her feet, strutting up to Karin, clenching her fist.

"Sakura, calm down..." Kakashi lazily said as he was reading his precious book. There was no point in them even being here, Sakrua could easily take care of this retreival mission.

"Yeah Sak, just leave it be." Naruto tried calling to her. He was still in shock that he had finally found his long lost best friend.

"I dare you to say that again bitch." Sakura spat in her face, ignornig her teammate's pleas. She launched her fist directly into an upper cut punch on her stomach, sending her about 4 football fields away in the air with her in-humane strength. Sakura smirked as Suigetsu, Juugo, and Sasuke stared in the direction she sent Karin flying, not believing their eyes.

"Go ugly!" Sai whispered triumphantly.

Sakura looked back towards her teammates and sensei, "Guys, please return home, I'll take care of this." They all gave her a weary glance and leaped off, but not without Naruto glancing at the Uchiha, as if saying "you'd better watch it or I'm gonna come and get you myself". As badly as Naruto wanted to bring Sasuke home himself, he was willing to let Sakura do the honors.

The pretty kunoichi turned to face Sasuke. Without leaving her gaze, Sasuke shooed Suigetsu and Juugo off to retrieve Karin.

Once they were gone, Sakura and Sasuke both had a hard time deciding on what to do next.

Sakura's eyes almost teared up, her hands trembling, "Sasuke? Is it really you?"

Sasuke's eyes softened taking a step towards her so now they were 5 feet apart, "Yes."

"Then come back home." Sakura demanded stomping her foot, making the earth cave a bit where her foot was.

"I don't know if i can." Sasuke's eyes drifted away from hers.

"Was it true?" She questioned quietly.

"Was what true?" He answered, finally looking back up.

"Do you really have a picture of me?" She asked even more quietly, but it wasn't quiet enough for Uchiha ears to miss it.

"Yes."

Salty tears finally started to spill out of Sakura's eyes, "Then why? Why won't you come home?" She cried, bringing her hands up to her face trying to clear away the weakness running down her face in rivers.

Sasuke stepped forward again, "I haven't killed Itachi yet, when I do, I will come home." He spoke in his manly voice, there was a hint of sadness laced within it.

**_"I'm just a little too not over you"_**

Sakura couldn't fight the urge to hold it back anymore, she thought about how this moment would always happen and vowed she would stay strong...but she couldn't......she ran into his arms, expecting to be pushed away.

-

-

-

-

_She wasn't. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke tightened his hold on his Sakura's body as she wept onto his chest.

"Sasuke! Oh Sasuke I missed you so much. You have no idea how lonely i have been without you!" Sakura cried grasping tighter on him, afriad that if she let him go, he would dissapear.

"Sakura…" Sasuke kissed her forehead, making Sakura gasp in shock.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked up into his onyx eyes, for the first time, she saw an emotion she thought she would never see.

-

_Pure._

-

-

_Genuine._

-

-

_Love._

"Sakura, I need to complete my first goal before returning to Konoha, I can't live in peace while he's still alive." Sasuke spoke, his face was nestled in her sweet smelling, silky soft pink hair.

Noticing that was not enough, Sasuke continued, "When I come back, I- I want you to become my wife. Become Uchiha Sakura." Sakura could have sworn her heart stopped beating that very moment.

"Sasuke…I love you." Sakura whispered sobbing onto his white shirt, dampening it with her tears.

"I probably should have told you this before but i was afraid that Itachi would come after you.....I love you too. I've loved you since the first day of the acadamy when we were six years old." Sasuke told her truthfully. He was still new to this emotion thing so his voice wasn't as calm as he wanted it to be. He brought Sakura's mouth up to his and kissed her with all the passion he had been keeping in for years.

-

-

-

-

They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Sakura smiled a true happy smile, a smile she could not muster in the past years he had been gone, "Well looks like you're bringing me with you this time."

Sasuke smirked, "It's going to be dangerous."

Sakura smirked back up at him, challenging him, "Well then, that's why you'll protect me."

And with that, the two young adults locked lips once more before leaping off together, in search of Itachi.

-

-

-

_Don't worry, I'll bring him back._

-

-

-

**_"Not over you"_**

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, OOC much. I personally think that listening to the song while reading gives it a more emotional punch but i'll let you all decide on it! Hopefully you will check out my other stories!!! **

**Please review, i would really like to know what you think! **

_-Signing Out-_

_-**WindPretear**-_

_Omoiegaku= picture_


End file.
